Ramen, Oh Ramen!
by amaryl8
Summary: /Kau hanya boleh makan ramen buatanku, Naruto!/ Sebagai suami yang baik, harus memenuhi semua keinginan istrinya yang tengah hamil, bukan?/Wanita hamil memang agak sensitif, eh?/ONESHOT/CANON/DEDICATED FOR OFF/ Warning: HUMOR GAK KERASA!


**Oneshot Fic**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: ****Canon(maybeehh)****, OOC, HUMOR GARING NAN GAJEBOOOO!**

**Rated : T**

**Ramen, Oh Ramen! ©AmarilisBlossom**

**Contains: Humor garing 90%, ****slight ****Romance 10%**

**For Oneshot Fanfiction Festival (OFF)**

**

* * *

**

Kilatan petir yang seakan membelah langit, menimbulkan harmoni bernada tinggi yang memekikkan telinga berkali-kali. Awan kelabu, sedari tadi berarak pelan, memayungi seisi kota Konoha. Tanda akan terjadi siklus air lagi. Hujan. Ya, walaupun belum ada setetes molekul liquid pun yang jatuh dari langit, sebagian orang memilih untuk tetap diam di rumahnya, atau bagi yang terpaksa keluar, mengantisipasi dengan sigap untuk sekedar membawa payung.

Mungkin pernyataan di atas adalah pemikiran cerdas yang sama sekali bertolak 180° dengan falsafah sang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di kota itu.

Rokudaime kita, Uzumaki Naruto kini masih terdiam sambil duduk di kursi Hokage. Hati kecilnya, sedari tadi membisikan isyarat bahwa ia harus pulang sekarang. Setumpuk dokumen, telah ia selesaikan sejak tadi siang. Sehingga hari ini ia bisa pulang cepat, dan sebentar lagi bisa melihat senyum manis sang istri tercinta, Haruno Sakura, err atau tepatnya Uzumaki Sakura. Kebahagiaan kecil yang jarang tercipta di sela kesibukannya sebagai Hokage. Sangat langka, memang. Namun, sayangnya alam agak tidak bersahabat sore ini. Begitulah yang ditangkap oleh mata biru safirnya, yang sedikit mendelik ke arah kaca jendela.

Kelabu.

Hanya awan kelabu yang bisa ia lihat. Dan, apakah pemikirannya saat ini?

Hujan. Tentu, semua orang juga tahu bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan segera turun, Naruto.

Dan, apakah pemecahan masalah yang sedang dipikirkan Hokage keenam ini?

Apakah ia berpikir untuk tetap duduk manis di singgasananya untuk menyaksikan keindahan hujan?

Atau..

Apakah ia berpikir untuk tetap pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup?

Dan rupanya, kini Hokage kita sedang memikirkan solusinya dengan raut muka ditekuk. Bingung. Mungkin itu yang tercipta di pikirannya saat ini.

Hei! Kau 'kan ninja! Mudah bagimu hanya untuk sekedar menghindari hujan. Kau bisa menggunakan salah satu jutsu untuk berpindah tempat dengan cepat tanpa perlu takut baju kebesaranmu mendapat tetesan hujan. Hanya membuang chakra sedikit, tak apalah. Toh, pasti seorang Hokage memiliki stok chakra yang banyak, 'kan?

Jadi, apa solusi yang akan kau ambil, Naruto?

Berpikir dan terus berpikir. Itulah yang kini tengah dilakukan pria berambut _blonde_ ini. Keningnya mengerut, seakan menunjukkan isyarat bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras. Ditambah dengan dua jarinya yang mengusap-usap dagunya yang tidak berjenggot itu. Mungkin baginya, ini lebih sulit daripada menyelesaikan setumpuk berkas tadi.

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya. Mukanya yang tadi kusut, kembali cerah seakan baru disetrika. Eh, sepertinya kau sudah menemukan solusi yang sangat tepat, Naruto?

Perlahan, ia membereskan setumpuk dokumen usang itu. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah foto yang terbingkai manis di pojok ruangan. Ya, fotonya dengan sang istri tercinta. Manis sekali, pikirnya.

Apa kau sedang memikirkan dia, Naruto?

Kau sedang berpikir, hari ini dia masak apa?

Atau, kau berpikir, bagaimana ekspresi keterkejutannya saat mengetahui kepulanganmu yang terhitung cepat ini?

Hanya kau yang tahu, Naruto.

Setelah selesai, ia berdiri dengan gagahnya, _plus_ ditambah cengiran lebar yang membuat kewibaannya tak berkurang sama sekali. Jubah Hokage yang sedari tadi ia kenakan, dilipat asal lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas ransel ninja miliknya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya santai meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Eh, jadi kesimpulannya kau akan pulang sekarang, Naruto?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Tetesan hujan, menimbulkan irama tersendiri. Mengisi kesunyian sang gadis Haruno yang tengah berkutat dengan alat masaknya.

Bahagia? Tentu! Menjadi kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha menggantikan sang legenda, Tsunade, tentu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. Ditambah dengan pernikahannya setahun lalu dengan sang Hokage, tentu membuat senyum selalu terukir di wajah cantiknya. Dan satu lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Hei! Ini bukan sekedar isapan jempol! Lihat saja perutnya yang membesar itu. Ya, walaupun baru sekitar empat bulan ia mengandung, tapi perutnya sudah mulai kelihatan membesar.

Kebahagian yang sangat sempurna untuk ukuran seorang wanita muda.

Semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebagai seorang wanita hamil ia mengalami hal lain yang sering dialami. Ngidam.

Apakah yang ia inginkan?

Ia ingin sang suami hanya memakan ramen buatannya, dan itu membuat Naruto berulang kali meneguk air liurnya sendiri, ketika memikirkan Ichiraku Ramen. Dan sepertinya, sebagai suami yang baik, Naruto harus memenuhi keinginan istrinya. Walaupun sangat sulit, sangat. Tapi, Naruto akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak melanggar pantangan istrinya. Ya, tipikal suami penurut, eh. Walaupun begitu, Sakura masih sering mengerutkan keningnya.

Kenapa?

Masalahnya Sakura tidak bisa masak. Sedari kecil, ia dididik untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi, bukan menjadi seorang koki wanita. Dan pasti ia selalu mempelajari berpuluh-puluh gulungan jutsu bukan gulungan yang berisi resep masakan. Jadi tak aneh, jika ia hanya bisa sekedar memasak nasi, air dan telur dadar. Walaupun terkadang saat misi diluar, ia bisa memasak ikan bakar. Tapi, hei! Itu mudah! Tinggal tusuk ikannya dengan sebatang kayu, lalu bakar di atas bara api. Mudah, 'kan?

Dan kini lain. Ramen, sebuah masakan sejuta fantasi yang menjadi kegemaran rokudaime kita. Pembuatannya memiliki tingkat kesukaran yang cukup tinggi. Bumbu-bumbu yang dimasukkan harus tepat takarannya, mie yang dimasak juga tidak boleh terlalu matang dan tidak boleh terlalu mentah, sayuran yang dihidangkan juga harus segar, tidak boleh layu ketika direbus.

Jemari lentiknya memotong beberapa buah sayuran dengan sangat cekatan. Padahal ia baru saja belajar memasak beberapa hari yang lalu dengan sang guru yang merupakan makhluk tersehat menurut versinya. Tentu, sebagai seorang kunoichi medis, ia ingin menyajikan makanan yang sehat, bukan?

Siapakah sosok sang guru yang mendapat predikat makhluk tersehat di mata sang gadis Haruno ini?

Hanya ia yang tahu.

Dalam benaknya kini, terbayang cengiran khas Naruto dengan mata biru safirnya yang berbinar saat memakan ramen buatannya.

Pasti kau ingin Naruto menyukai ramen buatanmu, Sakura?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hujan tak hanya menyapa keheningan Sakura di rumahnya. Ternyata, ia juga menyapa belahan jiwa gadis Haruno itu. Uzumaki Naruto tengah berjalan santai dengan baju oranye yang basah kuyup, khas Naruto, memang. Langkahnya di jalan yang cukup ramai, membuatnya mendapat sapaan hormat dari beberapa warga Konoha. Walaupun sedang hujan deras, warga Konoha masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar menyapa sang Hokage sambil menawarkan payung yang digunakannya, tipe masyarakat berbudi, eh? Namun Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan kecil _plus _cengiran khasnya, pertanda ia menolak tawaran payung itu.

Tak peduli akan derasnya hujan, Naruto terus melangkah dengan santainya. Tak lupa, cengiran lebar ia lemparkan pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Tak sadar, langkah kakinya membawa mata safirnya melirik ke arah sebuah warung kecil yang menjadi tempat makan favoritnya, Ichiraku Ramen. Ya, ini memang rencana _briliant_ yang dipikirkannya saat termenung di kantor Hokage tadi.

Sengaja menerobos derasnya hujan tanpa pelindung sedikit pun hanya untuk menambah kenikmatannya saat memakan ramen. Dingin yang ditutupi hangatnya ramen, sangat nikmat, pikirnya. Hei! Orang macam apa kau ini? Rela menembus derasnya hujan hanya untuk menambah kenikmatan saat memakan semangkuk ramen, eh?

Dasar, aneh.

Sekali gerakan, membuat tirai Ichiraku Ramen terbuka sedikit dan memperlihatkan cengiran khas Naruto.

Teuchi dan Ayame tersenyum kecil melihatnya, "Selamat datang, Hokage-_sama_," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Walaupun Naruto selalu melarang Ayame dan Teuchi untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hokage-_sama_, tetap tidak berhasil membuat ayah dan anak ini menghilangkan panggilan itu. Mungkin, sebagai bentuk rasa hormat. Memang sangat asing terdengarnya.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, ia lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan.

Bukannya menanyakan pesanan, Ayame malah bertanya hal lain, "Hokage-_sama_, kudengar, Sakura-_sama_ sedang hamil?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto kembali memincingkan matanya, pertanda ketidak sukaannya pada panggilan yang disebutkan Ayame tadi. Namun, terdengarnya nama Sakura tadi, membuat sel sarafnya berselancar dan berhenti pada sebuah memori lama yang cukup penting.

Saat itu, usia kandungan Sakura baru mencapai dua bulan, layaknya ibu-ibu yang hamil muda, Sakura menjadi super manja. Minta ini, minta itu. Sebagai Hokage, tentu Naruto dengan mudah mampu mewujudkan semua keinginan istri tercintanya itu, namun ada satu keinginan yang tidak bisa diwujudkannya, setidaknya hingga saat ini.

'Kau hanya boleh memakan ramen buatanku, Naruto.'

Kata-kata Sakura kembali terngiang di benak Naruto, membuatnya mengingat janji yang baru beberapa menit ia lupakan itu. Ah, dasar. Ia baru ingat kalau ia dilarang memakan ramen selain buatan istrinya, dan ia juga sudah berjanji untuk menepatinya.

Sial.

Lalu, apa gunanya ia menerobos hujan jika pada akhirnya tidak bisa menikmati kelezatan Ichiraku Ramen yang terkenal itu?

Setan dalam pikirannya menggoda dengan sebuah kalimat panjang.

'Hei! Naruto! Kau bisa makan barang semangkuk saja, toh Sakura tidak akan tahu, iya 'kan?'

Tapi bukan itu! Ia bukan takut pada kekuatan Shannaro Sakura. Tapi ia takut melanggar petuah istrinya. Waw! Kau suami yang sangat baik, Naruto!

Baik? Oh ya? Dia pernah berusaha melanggar larangan itu, karena pikirannya sudah penuh dengan dua kata 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

Terlintas kembali dalam benaknya saat ia selalu mencoba melanggar petuah itu.

Percobaan pertamanya, dengan rencana sederhana; ia bilang pada Sakura bahwa ia pergi ke luar sebentar untuk bertemu dengan Sai. Dan Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk kecil, pertanda setuju.

Karena ingin mematangkan cerita drama ini, Naruto dengan sangat sengaja, mampir ke rumah Sai hanya untuk memperlancar rencana pertamanya ini. Mengajak Sai untuk terlibat ke dalam permainan berdosanya.

Awalnya semua berjalan sesuai rencana, Naruto dengan mata berbinarnya menatap Ramen Ichiraku yang tersaji di depannya, saat akan melakukan suapan pertamanya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gemuruh.

Tanah yang ia pijak, belah, menciptakan sebuah jurang yang membuatnya tergelincir ke dalam jurang itu. Anehnya jurang itu hanya terbentuk sampai tempat Naruto duduk, sedangkan meja yang terdapat di depannya masih terletak di atas tanah.

Ramen yang dipegangnya, ikut terbawa, mungkin secara tak sengaja, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak rela berpisah dengan makanan berbahan dasar gandum itu. Dan terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi.

"NARUTOOOOO-_BAKA_! RASAKAN INI, SHANNARO!"

Dan dengan itu pun Naruto pingsan di tempat, dengan mangkuk ramennya yang sudah, er- tidak berbentuk lagi. Usut punya usut, setelah ditilik, ternyata Sai datang ke kediaman Rokudaime itu dan menemui Sakura lalu berkata, "Sakura-_san_, tadi Naruto-_kun_ datang ke tempatku. Ia bilang untuk menelponmu dan berkata bahwa ia akan lama berada di rumahku, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menikmati Ramen Ichiraku secara diam-diam. Tadinya aku akan menelponmu, namun karena telponku rusak, aku langsung saja kemari," Sai berkata dengan nada dan mimik datarnya.

Dan Naruto, dengan rencana yang terlalu matang, membuat Sakura mencium aroma rencana itu. Dengan perantara Sai, tentu. Sekutunya yang polos itu. Namun, tanpa Sai tahu, ia berhasil membuat Naruto terkapar beberapa hari di rumah sakit karena amukan istrinya yang sedang hamil itu. Bukankah orang hamil itu sensitif, eh?

Percobaan keduanya, ia lebih berhati-hati; dengan jurus Kagebushin andalannya, Naruto menggandakan dirinya menjadi dua, lalu bushinnya itu ia perintahkan untuk membeli ramen dan setelah itu mengantarkannya ke kantor Hokage. Kenapa tidak ke rumah? Mau dipanggang Sakura kau?

Menunggu tiga jam di kantor Hokage, bushin suruhannya tak pulang-pulang. Tiga kali lirik jam, tiga kali lirik jendela, tak ada sekalipun tanda-tanda bushinnya itu. Tak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Di benaknya sudah terbayang kelezatan Ichiraku Ramen yang terkenal itu, karinya yang kental, mienya yang kenyal. Ah! Rasanya enak kalau dilahap di siang hari yang panas, kala itu.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Total, enam jam sudah ia menunggu bushin suruhannya itu. Saking kesalnya, Naruto pun beranjak ke luar kantor Hokage. Kesal. Hanya itu perasaan yang dirasakannya. Tak peduli akan gelapnya malam, ia terus berjalan mengitari jalanan Konoha yang sepi kala itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sampai di depan warung Ichiraku Ramen. Satu gerakan, lagi, membuat tirai Ichiraku tersibak.

Dan, apakah yang didapatinya? Bushinnya tengah tertidur dengan posisi terlentang di atas meja Ichiraku Ramen dengan perut yang gembul. Eh perut gembul?

Rupanya, si Bushin malah makan ramen pesanan Naruto tadi, tidak tahan, mungkin.

Malu.

Seorang Naruto bisa malu juga, eh? Tapi, siapa yang tidak malu! Berbaring di tempat umum dengan keadaan yang err, mulut menganga dan sedikit mengeluarkan saliva, ditambah perut buncit, yang membuat kausnya terbuka.

Apa kata dunia? Pemimpin Konoha seperti ini?

Mungkin warga Konoha sudah paham sifat dasar Rokudaimenya yang konyol itu. Tapi, bayangkan! Kalau ada warga luar yang bertamu ke Ichiraku Ramen, lalu mengenali sosok yang sangat tidak layak dilihat itu. Bisa turun pamor dia!

Walaupun hanya bushin, tetap saja orang lain tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bushin, mana yang asli, 'kan?

Dan tanpa dosa, si Bushin meninggalkan _bill _yang cukup membuat Naruto tercengang.

"200 mangkuk ramen," ucap Teuchi.

'Glek,' Naruto menelan ludah.

Rupanya selain rasa malu yang didapatnya, ia juga harus mendapat omelan Sakura malam ini karena menghabiskan jatah uang jajannya selama sebulan hanya dalam waktu semalam. Dan apa alasan yang akan dikatakannya nanti?

Mungkin ia harus berpikir lama untuk menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Tak diduga, terdengar langkah kaki yang sepertinya memasuki Ichiraku Ramen. Tak lama terdengar suara feminim, "Ayame-_san_, Teuchi-_san_, kalian melihat..." sang pemilik suara tercengang, mulutnya sedikit menganga, "...Naruto?" tanya gadis bermata emerald itu.

Dan sepertinya, Naruto tidak perlu bersusah payah mengarang alasan, karena sang istri telah tahu sendiri alasannya. Alasan yang paling jujur.

Dan hasilnya? Kembali terulanglah kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Percobaan ketiga, kali ini rencana terakhirnya; memelas di hadapan Sakuranya.

Naruto sengaja mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran ternama di Konoha. Awalnya, Sakura sedikit tercengang. Sejak kapan, suaminya jadi berselera tinggi begini? Sakit apa dia?

Makan di atas balkon dengan hanya penerangan sederhana yang tercipta dari temaram lilin-lilin kecil di meja. Dengan latar pemandangan kota Konoha di malam hari, ditambah dengan alunan musik biola dari beberapa ahli di belakang mereka. Cukup merogoh kocek, memang, tapi yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini hanya memohon pada Sakura agar ia diizinkan makan Ramen Ichiraku lagi.

Semua ini hanya untuk ramen?

"Kau sakit, Naruto?" tanya Sakura prihatin.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Eh? Apa maksudmu Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Ah, tidak, aku sangat tidak menyangka kau mengajakku ke tempat yang sangat romantis," ucapnya.

"Hehehe," Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Malam, mereka habiskan dengan suara decitan pisau garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Hening.

Tak biasanya Naruto jadi pendiam begini, eh. Mungkin itulah isi hati Sakura saat ini.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Tak biasanya kau diam begini?" tanya Sakura agak khawatir.

Naruto berusaha merangkai kata terbaik yang ia bisa. Tak ingin istri tercintanya marah atau kecewa, mungkin. "Begini, Sakura-_chan_, ini soal permintaanmu padaku."

Sakura menatap Naruto dalam, ia menopang kedua dagunya, bibirnya berujar kecil, "Permintaanku yang mana, Naruto?"

Gigi-gigi Naruto sedikit beradu, bergetar tepatnya. Tak mampu berujar karena takut, mungkin. "Permintaanmu soal...err...soal...anoo...soal...," Naruto berbicara tak jelas.

"Soal apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan seulas senyum manis.

Naruto menelan ludah sebentar, "Soal ramen," ucapnya kecil.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menunduk, tak lama terdengar isakan kecil.

Menangis rupanya, eh?

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_," gumam Naruto takut sambil menyentuh bahu sang istri.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, dan langsung menatap mata biru safir Naruto. Terlihat sepasang iris emerald miliknya berkaca-kaca, "Naruto, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau tahu, kemarin aku sangat menyesal membuatmu babak belur, ku kira kau akan berubah setelah kejadian itu, kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku, Naruto. Apa aku tak ada harganya di hatimu?" Sakura terisak sambil menatap langsung mata biru safir Naruto.

Naruto mulai merasa bersalah, ia bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Sakura, lalu menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya, dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu, kau lah harta paling berharga dalam hidupku, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto mengecup kening istrinya,

Sakura masih terisak dalam dekapan Naruto. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil melepas dekapan Naruto, membuat safir dan emerald bertemu, menciptakan getaran kecil di kedua hati orang ini, "kau berjanji, tidak akan pernah memakan ramen selain buatanku?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_, aku janji," ucapnya sambil mengelus perut sang istri, "aku bersumpah di hadapan anak kita," ujarnya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, dan langsung memeluk hangat suaminya.

Dan hasilnya, diakhiri dengan ciuman hangat. Ya, walaupun tidak sehangat ramen, eh?

Saraf sadarnya, kini kembali ke keadaan semula. Keadaan dimana ia tengah berada di Ichiraku Ramen.

"Iya, sudah empat bulan," jawabnya pada Ayame.

Ayame tersenyum kecil, "Wah, pasti senang ya," ucapnya, "mau pesan apa, Hokage-_sama_?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Eh, aku hanya ingin secangkir teh hangat," ujarnya.

Kening Teuchi sedikit berkerut, sungguh tidak biasa, seorang Uzumaki Naruto, _fans_ nomor satu ramen miliknya, datang ke kedainya hanya untuk memesan secangkir teh hangat?

Namun ia tak berani bertanya, mungkin tak sopan, pikirnya.

Ayame membuatkan secangkir teh hangat dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto, "Ini, Hokage-_sama_, silahkan," ucapnya.

"Hm,_ Arigatou_, Ayame _Nee-san_," ucapnya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan teh hangatnya, Naruto beranjak menuju istana kecilnya. Sakura. Tentu ia lebih memilih istrinya ketimbang semangkuk ramen. Dan beruntungnya, hujan sudah agak reda. Naruto melangkah dengan cepat, seakan tak sabar bertemu dengan istrinya itu.

Tunggu kejutan kecil darinya, Naruto!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Sakura, sedang sibuk menata meja makan dengan tatanan ala restoran bintang lima. Tak lupa, ia juga sudah menyiapkan semangkuk besar ramen untuk suaminya. Semuanya terlihat rapi dan bersih.

Seperti yang disebutkan tadi, Sakura si kunoichi medis, pasti ingin menyajikan makanan yang sehat, bukan?

Apalagi untuk suami tercintanya, pasti ia ingin menyiapkan hal terbaik untuk suaminya itu.

Waw! Istri yang sangat baik, eh?

"_Tadaima_," terdengar suara dari luar.

Sakura tersenyum, suara maskulin yang didengarnya pasti berasal dari sang suami. Ia berjalan ke luar, lalu menatap Naruto heran, "Kau kehujanan, Naruto?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hehehehe," Naruto hanya tertawa seperti biasa.

"Kau ini! Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu! Aku sudah menyiapkan masakan spesial untukmu!" ucap Sakura riang.

Mata safir Naruto agak berbinar mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Kau masak apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto dan menggumamkan sebuah kata, "R-A-H-A-S-I-A."

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

Kini, kedua pasangan muda ini berada di ruang makan rumahnya. Meja makan, berukuran sedang dengan bentuk segi empat yang dihiasi dengan taplak bermotif confetti kecil berwarna kemerahan. Lilin-lilin kecil yang diletakkan di tengah meja makan, menciptakan satu-satunya cahaya temaram di ruangan itu. Makan malam yang cukup romantis, bukan?

Setidaknya itu yang tergambar di pikiran Naruto. Namun ada yang mengganjal, mengapa disediakan tiga buah kursi? Bukankah mereka hanya berdua? Apa Sakura mengundang orang lain?

Entahlah.

Dan tak lama, pertanyaan itu terjawab juga dengan terdengarnya suara ketukan dari arah pintu.

'Tok, tok, tok.'

Sakura yang mendengarnya berujar kecil, "Ah, akhirnya datang juga," ucapnya sambil berjalan ke luar.

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda tak mengerti. Tak lama, iris safirnya menangkap siluet sesosok makhluk amphibi berkaki empat, berkulit licin dan err, sedikit berlendir.

"Gamakichi?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hai, Naruto," Gamakichi menyapa Naruto riang.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Gamakichi-_sensei_, ayo silahkan duduk!"

Naruto bingung, sejak kapan istrinya memanggil Katak kecil ini dengan sebutan, _sensei_? Memang Sakura pernah berguru pada Gamakichi? Guru apa?

Ia harus bertanya!

"Oh iya! Ramennya!" Sakura pun berlalu ke belakang.

Dan karena mendengar kata ramen, Naruto langsung nyengir ala Kuda.

Wow! Akhirnya makan ramen lagi, mungkin itulah isi pikirannya saat ini.

Dan ketika Sakura meletakkan semangkuk besar ramen yang berbau harum, mata Naruto membelalak, hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikmati fananya surga dunia. Asap beraroma yang mengepul-ngepul di udara, membuat Naruto harus berulangkali menelan ludahnya. Lidahnya sepertinya akan dimanjakan dengan kelezatan ramen buatan istri tercintanya. Terlihat sangat enak. Iya 'kan, Naruto?

Namun yang terlihat indah di luar belum tentu indah di dalamnya pula, 'kan?

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti baru melihat makanan setelah bertahun-tahun tidak makan. Ha! Dia berhasil! Usahanya selama ini untuk belajar memasak, ternyata tidak sia-sia!

Eh, tapi jangan senang dulu, Sakura!

"Silahkan, Naruto, Gamakichi-_sensei_," ucap Sakura riang sambil menyerahkan dua mangkuk berisi ramen.

Waw! Naruto semakin senang saja!

"_Itadakimatsu_!" ucap Naruto riang. Dengan lahapnya ia langsung memakan makanan itu, hingga tak bersisa.

"Tambah."

"Tambah."

"Tambah."

"Tambah."

"Tambah."

Lima kali sudah, Naruto minta tambah. Wah! Ramen itu sangat enak sepertinya, bahkan saat Naruto memakannya, ia tak berkedip sama sekali.

Selamat ya, Sakura!

"Waah! Enak sekali, Sakura-_chan_! Rasanya ramen ini menggelitik di tenggorokanku seperti hidup!" ujar Naruto senang sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah seperti orang hamil itu.

Pengorbanannya selama ini, sepertinya terbayarkan, eh.

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, "Hahaha, berterima kasihlah pada Gamakichi-_sensei_ yang sudah mengajariku."

Mata biru safir Naruto, berbinar mendengarnya. "Waw! Kau tidak pernah cerita bisa memasak, Gamakichi!"

Gamakichi ikut tertawa sambil masih melahap ramennya, "Haha, tentu saja enak, itu 'kan resep turun temurun keluarga Gamabunta."

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil mendengarnya. "Sakura-_chan_, aku mau tambah lagi," ujarnya dengan mata puppy eyes.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk kecil sambil mengambil mangkuk Naruto, "bahkan bahan-bahannya pun Gamakichi-_sensei_ yang mencarikannya," Sakura kembali menuangkan ramen untuk Naruto.

Naruto kembali melahap ramen itu, "Oh ya?" tanyanya sambil memakan ramen.

"Haha, bahan-bahannya sangat mudah, kudapat dari rawa yang berada di sekitar rumahku. Ya, hanya cacing emas berprotein tinggi, tinggal aku pancing pakai jaring, pasti dapat," ujar Gamakichi sambil tertawa.

Naruto yang masih sibuk makan, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Cacing, eh? Memang ramen menggunakan cacing dalam proses pembuatannya?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah seutas benda kenyal, mie mungkin.

"Tentu, Naruto! Bahkan cacing emas itu jadi bahan pokoknya, mie yang kau makan itu 'kan sebenarnya cacing segar yang masih hidup," ucap Sakura tenang.

'Glek.'

Naruto menelan ludah, cacing katanya, eh? Pantas, terasa menggelitik dalam kerongkongannya. Seperti hidup, karena memang hidup.

"Cacing emas itu, bagus untuk kesehatan lho, Naruto," ucap Sakura lagi.

Muka Naruto membiru, badannya bergetar hebat, sudah berapa mangkuk yang ia makan?

Hampir tujuh mangkuk, dan jika satu mangkuk berisi seribu cacing, berarti...

Mual.

Itu yang dirasakannya.

Apa kau hamil, Naruto?

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, aku izin ke kamar mandi, sebentar," ucap Naruto tak jelas karena mulutnya ia tutupi dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk kecil.

Naruto berlalu ke belakang. Dan setelah itu, hanya terdengar suara muntah Naruto layaknya orang hamil.

Hoek.

Sakura yang mendengarnya, langsung menghampiri Naruto. Dengan wajah khawatir, ia mendapati suaminya yang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Tunggu, berarti Naruto secara tidak langsung, mengisyaratkan bahwa masakanmu tidak enak, Sakura!

"Naruto-_BAKA_!"

Naruto menoleh perlahan ke belakang, terlihat istrinya yang tersenyum manis, "Ha-hai, Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Sekilas emerald dan safir bertemu, namun tak lama, terdengar suara..

Siung.

Rupanya Naruto kembali terkena jurus Shannaro Sakura hingga dirinya terpental ke galaksi Andromeda(?).

***OWARI***

**

* * *

**

ANCURRRR!

GAJEEE!

Aku udah nulis 2 fic NS lho, tapi pasti gak ada yang kenal ya?

Ini aku..

**Hanachi Mya-chan** dengan penname baruku..#gakkenal

Hehe..

Gimana-gimana?

Gaya bahasa baruku?

Bagusan yang kemaren, atau yang ini?

Readers: ANCUR SEMUA.

Hiks.

Kerasa banget 'kan humor garing nan gajebonyaa?

Oh ya..

**IKUTAN OFF YUKKKK...**

Jadi, semacam festival oneshot gitu..

Pair(straigt or slash), Fandom, Genre, Tema...BEBASSSSS...

Berminat?

Penjelasan lebih lanjut?

PM aku aja yaaa..

Atau klik link di propil aku hehe...

Sekian promo(?) dariku..

Sekarang promo ini fic hehe..

_Bagi yang mau nge-flame, daku persilahkan!_

_Bagi yang mau review atau concrit? SILAHKANNN! SENENG AKUUU!_

_Bagi yang baca doang? Minta seulas senyum kalian aja yaaa!_

Makasih udah mau baca fic abal ini!

JAAAAAAA...!

**With Smile,**

**AmarilisBlossom**


End file.
